El Intruso en Baker Street
by acarlalala
Summary: Co- escrito con Gloria. Sherrinford debe quedarse a vivir un tiempo con Sherlock, tiempo en el que no podrá evitar meterse en problemas. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A: Mil gracias Gloria por co-escribir conmigo y poner tu toque en esta historia.**

* * *

 **EL INTRUSO EN BAKER STREET**

La puerta del 221B de Baker Street sonaba insistentemente, uno y otra vez los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes tanto que fueron imposibles de pasar por alto para el dueño de casa que lentamente como si quisiera evitar lo inevitable se acercaba a abrir la puerta que tan urgentemente tocaban.

Como un huracán Mycroft entró sin saludar ni pedir permiso seguido de un muy malhumorado jovencito que llevaba un bolso con lo que suponemos eran sus pertenencias.

 **-Por dios santo!, Sherlock porque no contestas mis llamadas?!.**

 **-Porque mi respuesta es no, no puedo cuidar a Sherrinford estoy en medio de un caso muy interesante** \- dijo Sherlock sin quitar la vista de su celular mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la pantalla touch a una velocidad alarmante.

 **-No te lo estoy pidiendo hermanito** \- dijo con ironía - **Tengo cosas, a diferencia de ti, de verdad urgentes que hacer, es imposible que pueda cuidarlo y nuestros padres están de viaje.**

Sherrinford se sentó o más bien se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, mirando curioso la discusión pensando en quién iba a ganar, seguro Mycroft, él había intentado persuadirlo para que lo dejara salir por ahí pero fue imposible su hermano mayor era un verdadero dictador incluso amenazó con encerrarlo adolorido en su habitación por el resto de las vacaciones y algo le dijo que no era una amenaza vacía así que Sherrinford dejo esa pelea para otra ocasión cuando su libertad y su trasero no estuvieran tan amenazados.

Sherlock no quitaba la vista de su celular ignorando completamente a Mycroft - **Ahora no puedo Mycroft ya te dije tengo un caso.**

Mycroft no tenía mucha paciencia y digamos que Sherrinford ya había agotado mucha de ella, así que no dudo en arrebatarle el celular a Sherlock, una vez en su mano le echó un vistazo - **Estabas mandando un Twitter!-** revisando una y otra vez la pantalla del teléfono celular.

 **-Estoy trabajando Mycroft!-** Sherlock dijo indignado.

 **-Claro que no, acabas de mandar un twitter sobre el clima-** Mycroft dijo más indignado.

 **-Y si así fuera qué?-** Sherlock se plantó frente de su hermano, muy gallito retándolo.

 **-Pues nada, este** \- mostrando el celular- **se queda conmigo -** y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

 **-Que me lo devuelvas Mycroft!-** Esta vez Sherlock grito tan fuerte que Mycroft hizo un gesto.

 **-Cállate Sherlock! o te lo confisco toda la semana.**

Mycroft no dudó en mantener la calma pero bajo una amenaza bastante infantil, incluso el mismo lo reconoció cuando se escuchó a voz alta, por supuesto Sherlock se encolerizo por el regaño y mostró su enfado en la expresión de su rostro, expresión que Mycroft también puso, y así de simple, ambos hermanos estaban a punto de irse a los golpes.

 **-Chicos, no tienen por qué pelearse, yo puedo quedarme con unos amigos que viven cerca…..**

 **-NO!** \- gritaron Sherlock y Mycroft - **Tú te quedas donde estas!** \- dijo Mycroft y Sherrinford volvió a su puesto de espectador de la escena- **Y en cuanto a ti vamos a tener una buena conversación respecto a lo que quieres o debes hacer -** Mycroft se cruzó de brazos sin apartar la vista autoritaria sobre Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba dispuesto a pelear con Mycroft y hubiese sido otra gran pelea de los hermanos Holmes de no ser por otra intromisión de Sherrinford pero esta vez fue una risa estrepitosa, una risa tan alta que hizo que salieran de su burbuja de pelea, que no está por demás decir era el santo grial de todos los días cada vez que estaban juntos.

 **-jajajajajaajjajaja jajajajjajajajajaj y en serio piensas que él puede cuidarme? jajajajajjajajaja si acabas de regañarlo como hace papá cuando juego con la Play jajajjajajajjajajajajajajja** \- dijo el chico - **Y después dicen que yo soy el niño.**

Sherlock aprovechó la situación en la que Mycroft se distrajo un microsegundo y le arrebató el celular, cambió la clave (por milésima vez) se sentó en su distinguido y característico sillón, todavía muy indignado dijo a voz alta.

 **-Tiene un punto, de verdad crees que puedo cuidarlo? yo creo que no, es más, es un abuso de tu parte pedírmelo, lo mejor será que te lo lleves.**

Entre la risa incontrolable de Sherrinford y el constante reclamo para no cuidarlo de Sherlock, Mycroft estaba a punto de estallar, tenía unas ganas terribles de agarrar ese par de hermanos que tenía por las orejas y aporrearlos para que se comporten como un Holmes debía comportarse (según él) pero como bien se caracteriza el mayor de los Holmes, Mycroft mantuvo la compostura y muy tranquilo puso las opciones que cada uno de ellos tenía.

 **-Está bien, si eso es lo que piensan, está bien. Sherlock no tienes que cuidar a Sherrinford y tu Sherrinford no tienes que quedarte esta semana con Sherlock.**

 **-En serio?, de verdad?**

Tanto Sherrinford como Sherlock hablaron al mismo tiempo y en cuanto terminaron su frase ambos se miraron extrañados por la coincidencia de sus palabras.

 **-Sí, hablo en serio.**

Mycroft puso una sonrisa falsa y se puso a caminar lentamente alrededor de sus hermanos.

 **-Sólo te digo Sherrinford que si no te quedas con Sherlock entonces deberás ir donde nuestros padres para que estés bajo su supervisión y te refresco la memoria de que ellos están vacacionando celebrando su aniversario así que te esperan interminables horas junto a ellos renovando sus votos.**

 **-Que! No!, eso no.**

Sherlock se contuvo de reír a carcajadas y aunque tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro, por supuesto, Mycroft se la quitó de inmediato.

 **-Y quién lo va a llevar a donde están padre y madre serás tú Sherlock, yo no puedo debido al importante trabajo que debo hacer, así que lo llevas tú y sabes perfectamente que estás destinado a la misma suerte horas y horas y horas al lado de ellos con todo el itinerario romántico planificado.**

Sherlock se levantó de su sofá como si de pronto hubiese sentido los más afilados clavos pinchándole el trasero.

 **-De ninguna manera voy a llevarlo ahí!, yo lo cuidare!, lo haré!**

 **-Me quedo con Sherlock!, me quedo con Sherlock!**

Ahora sí Mycroft tenía una autentica sonrisa en el rostro, nada más satisfactorio que salirse con la suya, era algo disfrutaba mucho.

 **-Muy bien, me alegra que tengamos un acuerdo-** miró su reloj y puso una expresión de alarma- **debo irme de inmediato el gobierno no puede esperar más-** Pero antes les dio una última advertencia a sus hermanos - **Ustedes dos, es mejor que se comporten o habrá consecuencias** \- dijo en un tono muy serio y se fue.

Sherrinford se retorció en su asiento pues sabía por corta experiencia que esas consecuencias eran muy dolorosas para su trasero, Sherlock rodó los ojos indignado por la soberbia amenaza que acababa de escuchar.

Así sin más quedaban los dos en Baker Street, Sherlock se quedó mirando a su hermanito, no sabía que decir, la verdad es que no conocía muy bien a Sherrinford, su mente fue hacia atrás para recordar al pequeño bebé Sherrinford que tenía en sus brazos sólo porque su madre lo había obligado a cargarlo.

 _El bebé lloraba sin consuelo ante la mirada frustrada de Sherlock que por instinto comenzó a acunarlo pero el bebé no paraba de llorar incluso lo hacía cada vez más alto, Sherlock desesperado para que su hermano dejara de llorar comenzó a hablarle sobre su pequeña aventura por la tarde (jugaba a los piratas con redbeard) y de a poco el bebé se fue calmando hasta encontrar la paz y quedarse dormidito, Sherlock no se atrevió a moverse para no molestar a ese pequeño ser._

 **-Traes mucho contigo?** \- Atino a preguntar Sherlock, saliendo de sus recuerdos.

 **-Sólo esto-** Sherrinford le mostró la obvia mochila que cargaba.

 **-Genial, acomódate en el piso de arriba, en la habitación de John.**

 **-Qué?! No voy a compartir mi habitación con un extraño! y menos con tu amigo!**

Sherlock le molestaba ese tono de queja eterna que tenían los adolescentes de hoy en día y en especial cuando ese tono venía de Sherrinford, de algún modo pensó que el bebé llorón del pasado había vuelto.

 **-John ya no vive aquí, se casó con Mary hace más de un año, sé que es difícil para tu generación retener algo tan trivial como la felicidad ajena pero haz un intento mientras estés acá.**

 **-Como sea** \- Sherrinford se encogió de hombros, no le importaba la felicidad de nadie, sólo no quería dormir en sábanas usadas por otra persona.

 **-Bueno, creo que al acomodarte te llevará un par de horas, debo salir así que ponte cómodo.**

 **-Qué?! Pero Mycroft dijo…**

 **-Qué? qué dijo Mycroft?**

 **-Qué ...qué debías cuidarme…**

Sherrinford puso una cara cómica de no entendimiento, la verdad sonaba muy absurdo lo que acababa de decir, por supuesto Sherlock permaneció imperturbable.

 **-No eres un bebé al cual hay que cambiarle los pañales no?**

 **-Claro que no!** \- dijo muy enojado

 **-Exacto, es mi punto, puedes cuidarte solo.**

Sherrinford volvió a sacudir los hombros, total que más le daba ya había intuido que esta semana sería la más aburrida de su vida.

 **-Me da igual.**

 **-Es el resumen de las palabras de tu generación.**

Sherlock seguía mensajeando en su celular, de pronto se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de par en par dejando a la vista la figura de Molly Hooper.

 **-Justo a tiempo Molly.**

 **-Oh, ...ho...hola, si, tu mensaje decía urgente.**

Como siempre un poco apenada Molly dio su propia introducción.

 **-Que tal, soy Molly yo estaré a tu cargo, digo, quise decir, te haré compañía mientras Sherlock hace lo que tiene que hacer siempre, todos los días y a cada minuto.**

La sonrisa nerviosa de la chica se profundizó e incluso un tono suave rosáceo se expandió por sus mejillas cuando Sherlock le tocó el hombro para que se calmara, pues los nervios como siempre la estaban traicionando.

 **-Dijiste que no necesitaba niñera!**

 **-No necesitas una niñera, creí que eso ya estaba claro.**

 **-Entonces para que le llamaste a esa!**

Sherlock se alarmó por el grado de insolencia en el tono de su hermano por lo que no dudó en acercarse a él y a su manera impulsarlo a controlar sus hormonas de adolescente malcriado.

 **-"Esa?" NUNCA, su nombre es Molly Hooper y me está haciendo el favor, como ella dijo, de hacerte compañía mientras no estoy, mucho cuidado por cómo te expresas con las damas Sherrinford pero sobre todo mucho cuidado con tu comportamiento en presencia de Molly, puede que yo no aparente tener fuerza o experiencia pero puedes preguntarle a ella lo bien que manejo la fusta con los cadáveres de la morgue.**

Sherrinford se quedó boquiabierto.

 **-Eso mismo quería oír**.- Sherlock se puso su característico saco largo.

 **-Pero no dije nada**.- Sherrinford estaba confundido.

 **-Exacto, eso mismo quería oír: Nada. Gracias Molly, te debo una.**

 **-Oh, ok**.- Molly no dejaba de mirar a Sherlock como si fuera la última persona en el planeta tierra.

Bajando las escaleras Sherlock se dispuso a salir de Baker Street, no sin antes dirigirse a distancia a la dueña del lugar.

 **-Señora Hudson! vuelvo tarde, prepáreme una cena fría para mi vuelta.**

 **-Sherlock Holmes! no soy tu ama de llaves!**

 **-Se me olvidaba tengo un par de visitas, que sea cena para tres.**

 **-Visitas? tres?!**

El sonido fuerte de la puerta remarcaba la salida del gran y famoso detective de Londres, lo que significaba para la señora Hudson que tenía luz verde para curiosear de quienes se trataba su visita.

Sherrinford se quedó en silencio mientras examinaba a Molly, el menor de los Holmes también tenía cierto don para catalogar a la gente y aunque a simple vista Molly parecía una mujer demasiado simple y aburrida tomó toda su atención ante lo importante que parecía para Sherlock, así a simple vista podría decir que Sherlock la tenía en muy alta estima cosa que hacía de la chica un ser humano muy especial.

 **-Lo siento Srta. Hooper, lamento esa primera impresión sobre mi persona, a veces mi hermano hace aflorar lo peor de mí, pero quiero que sepa que jamás quise faltarle el respeto** \- dijo Sherrinford lanzando la mejor sonrisa a Molly que inmediatamente se ruborizó.

 **-Acepto tu disculpa, también sé que Sherlock puede ser muy difícil si se lo propone**

 **-Difícil** \- y Sherrinford lanzó una carcajada - **es que usted no sabe lo que es vivir con él bajo el mismo techo, por lo menos nunca viví con Mycroft él ya se había marchado cuando yo nací.**

 **-Puedo tener una idea-** Molly sonrió con añoranza pero de inmediato hizo negativas con su cabeza- **tienes razón, no sé lo que es vivir con Sherlock y tampoco con Mycroft pero por lo que he podido presenciar tus hermanos son de carácter especial, pero más Sherlock.**

Sherrinford tenía esa mirada pícara que lo caracterizaba, ya no tenía dudas de los pensamientos tempranos que estaban en su cabeza, notó que a ella le importaba su hermano y mucho y no sólo eso sino que Molly estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano, eso solo lo pudo deducir en esa simple conversación y por lo poco que conocía a Sherlock él idiota no le prestaba mayor atención, acaso era verdad lo que decían algunos tabloides amarillistas sobre el más grande detective de Inglaterra y Sherlock era Gay?. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente, total, mucho no le importaba lo que haga su hermano con su vida privada, excepto en este momento que podía sacar provecho de este acontecimiento peculiar de estar siendo acompañado por Molly.

La puerta sonó para interrumpir los pensamientos de sus dos habitantes **\- Querida venía a traerles una taza de té** \- dijo la Sra. Hudson

 **-Gracias señora Hudson, ya conoce a Sherrinford?**

 **-Oh vaya, si, lo conozco ya pasó unos días por acá.**

 **\- Sra. Hudson es todo un placer volver a verla -** Sherrinford se levantó para saludar a la amable Señora, mostrando toda su caballerosidad, sin duda alguna Sherrinford tenía un don con las mujeres que no tenía ninguno de sus dos hermanos.

 **-Es diferente a los otros verdad?** \- la señora Hudson estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el trato.

 **-Si lo soy** \- Sherrinford quito de las manos de la señora Hudson la bandeja en que llevaba el té y se dispuso a seguir siendo galante **\- es un cumplido que diga que soy diferente a ese par de brutos.**

 **-Oh cariño, otra vez te portaste mal? por eso estas aquí?** \- La señora Hudson pregunto con inocencia pues sabía un poco de las andadas del hermano menor.

Sherrinford puso cara en circunstancias pero supo qué decir de inmediato.

 **-No creas todo lo que te cuenten por favor Srta. Hooper.**

Y Molly sonrió **-dime Molly por favor.**

 **-No te dejes engañar por esa cara de ángel Molly, querida Sherrinford es todo un galante pero también es un niño muy travieso, sino pregúntale porqué es que no lo dejan quedarse sin supervisión.**

 **-Señora Hudson…**

Sherrinford tenía puesta en marcha uno de sus mejores pucheros porque lo estaba avergonzando.

 **-Esa es la verdad cariño, eres muy travieso, pero si vale mi experiencia ustedes los Holmes son de armas tomar.**

 **-Sra. Hudson no es justo, usted sabe que nada de lo que hice fue tan grave** \- dijo Sherrinford con cara de inocencia **\- dime Molly acaso es tan grave querer salir a conocer el mundo que nos rodea, acaso querer tomar unas vacaciones antes de afrontar mi primer año en la universidad no es algo normal?**

 **-Jovencito! No es solo por el viaje sino porque no le dijiste a nadie a donde ibas y tu pobre madre casi murió de la desesperación y hasta Sherlock se preocupó!**

Los rostros de Molly y Sherrinford fue de incredulidad suprema por lo que la Sra. Hudson decidió que era momento de marcharse.

 **-Debo comprar unas cosas, vuelvo mas tarde, y Molly no le quites un ojo a Houdini**

Quedando solos Molly aprovechó para hablar un poco con el adolescente, por el rostro que tenía la había pasado fatal con la conversación de la Sra. Hudson.

 **-Ya que lo mencionas, yo también viaje antes de mi primer año de medicina y fue una de las mejores experiencias que tuve.**

 **-En serio? adonde fuiste?**

 **-Fui a Grecia, tu sabes Atenas la cuna de la democracia.**

 **-Yo quería ir a Santorini pero no alcance…..**

 **-No entiendo...**

 **-Bueno Sherlock y Mycroft me alcanzaron antes, estaba en las Islas Cayman y me trajeron de vuelta a casa.**

 **-Imagino lo difícil que fue para Sherlock ir a las Islas Cayman por cuenta propia, estoy segura que sólo iría por un familiar, al parecer uno al que tenía que rescatar.**

 **-Fue todo un espectáculo ver al estirado de Mycroft caminar por la arena y al raro de Sherlock tras de él, aunque él parecía feliz.**

 **-Raro? tu hermano es de un carácter peculiar no raro.**

 **-Claro, lo que pasa es que no me acostumbro a estar tanto tiempo con ellos, pero básicamente por eso me tratan como a un maldito niño!**

 **-No es que no diste motivos, pero estoy segura que el viaje valió la pena.**

 **-Sí conocí muchos lugares y eso es más de lo que pueden decir mis hermanos, a mi edad ellos no habían salido de Londres.**

 **-En eso se parecen los tres, les gusta competir entre ustedes.**

 **-Es algo nato.**

Molly dio un sorbo a su té gustosa de hablar con el muchacho y conocer detalles familiares que Sherlock jamás comentaba, si solo hace un par de semanas sabía que tenía un hermano menor.

 **-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

 **-Supongo que si.**

 **-Sabes si Sherlock sale con alguien?**

Molly hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no atorarse con el té y tratar de estar impasible ante la pregunta del adolescente.

 **-La verdad no lo sé, creo que no** \- dijo dudosa la verdad es que sabía muy poco de la vida íntima de Sherlock.

 **-Yo creo que sí, he notado su comportamiento las otras veces que vine y el de ahora.**

 **-Sherrinford tu hermano sale cuando le da la gana, es su estilo de vida no necesariamente implica que esté saliendo con alguien.**

 **-Tengo sospechas más contundentes que sus salidas.**

Molly trataba de estar tranquila pero su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, sería verdad? el chico sabía algo que ella anhelaba saber, pero no podía averiguar si era cierto, no era correcto, pero por otro lado si no lo averiguaba ahora probablemente se le perdería la oportunidad.

Sherrinford se puso serio **\- Al principio pensé que Sherlock era gay -** Molly casi le dio un ataque cardiaco ahí en medio de la sala de Baker Street- **pero ya sé que no lo es** \- dijo en tono conciliador al ver la reacción de la mujer.

 **-Sherrinford no está bien fisgonear la vida privada de tu hermano, si sale o no sale con alguien es cosa suya.**

Molly se levantó con la taza de té y lo llevó a la cocina con la esperanza de que el chico deje el tema. El adolescente puso cara crítica porque su plan no estaba resultando como quería, al parecer Molly no era la chica soñadora que aparentaba, tenía valores morales y no jugaría al investigador por él para "capturar" a Sherlock, debía cambiar de táctica.

Entonces Sherrinford cambió su estrategia a algo más directo, soluciones simples a problemas complicados.

 **-Disculpa si te incomodé Molly, no quería…..**

Molly lo miró curiosa **\- No querías que?**

 **-Bueno es obvio que estás enamorada de Sherlock.**

 **-Creo que estás siendo demasiado presuntuoso** \- Molly trataba de desviar la mirada no podía mantenerla fija.

 **-Puede que Sherlock sea el detective de la familia, pero yo también soy un Holmes y puedo leer lo que está a mi vista, como cierta tartamudez cuando mencionas su nombre, el rubor de tus mejillas cuando él está presente….**

Molly se levantó indignada pero antes de que lo regañara **\- Lo siento, enserio no puedo evitarlo -** dijo el chico con cara de inocente corderito.

 **-Pero no entiendo porque nunca te ha invitado a salir, acaso mi hermano es ciego respecto a las mujeres? es obvio que se preocupa por ti como nunca he visto que se preocupe por nadie.**

Molly estaba muy molesta pero esas palabras bajaron sus decibeles de enojo y empezó a prestar más atención a lo que decía el maquiavélico adolescente.

 **-Conozco a mi hermano y en serio créeme cuando te digo que se preocupa por ti, y eso solo puede significar que le gustas.**

Molly se quedó sin palabras en parte quería creer todo lo que Sherrinford había dicho pero su ser racional, ese que hacía que se contuviera cada vez que veía a Sherlock cerca de ella, hizo que no le diera más alas a Sherrinford con el tema.

 **-Pues eso lo definirá tu hermano, no yo y menos tú así que haz el favor de lavarte los dientes y prepararte para la cama.**

Así de fácil Molly bajó al adolescente de su pedestal de "cupido", Sherrinford estaba por hacer un berrinche por no haberse salido con su gusto pero fue justo en ese momento que la puerta de Baker Street se abrió para dar paso a Sherlock y John Watson **\- Ya oíste a Molly, vete a la cama Sherrinford y sin berrinches.**

 **-Qué! cómo sabes?...Sherlock!... ustedes...ustedes escucharon? desde que hora están tras la puerta?**

 **-Oímos todo el chantaje** \- El doctor Watson no dudó en responder con la verdad.

 **-Chantaje?** \- Molly se cruzó de brazos y miró muy molesta a Sherrinford pero sólo para dar énfasis al contexto, ella ya había intuido lo que planeaba el chico al intentar convencerla de que Sherlock gustaba de ella.

 **-Sherrinford a la cama no voy a repetirlo dos veces-** Sherlock rodeó los ojos.

Sherrinford dio una patada en el suelo, frustrado de no haber logrado que la amiga de su hermano ocupara el tiempo de Sherlock y así él pudiera hacer lo que más le gustaba, ósea salir por la noche en Londres. Sherrinford miró a Sherlock pero bajó la vista, reconocía que esta batalla la había perdido **\- Buenas noches Molly, Dr. Watson** \- y se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de su hermano.

 **-Niños** \- dijo Sherlock dando un suspiro

 **-Tienes todo un paquete ahí** \- Molly apuntó a la puerta de la habitación de Sherrinford.

 **-Lo prefiero de bebé, aunque lloraba mucho se calmaba al escuchar mi voz**.

John miró con una sonrisa a Sherlock por lo que acababa de decir, al igual que Molly, ambos pensaron que de seguro se trataba de alguno de los recuerdos guardados en la mente de su amigo.

 **-Gracias otra vez Molly por cuidar del monstruito.**

 **-Te oí Sherlock! te oí!** \- Sherrinford salió con cepillo de dientes en mano y la boca llena de espuma blanca.

 **-Sino estás dormido en cinco minutos voy a llamar a Mycroft o mejor a mamá** \- del segundo piso solo se escuchó silencio

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

La mañana en Baker Street era todo silencio, Sherrinford todavía dormía plácidamente mientras que Sherlock tomaba una taza de café escribiendo mensajes en su celular y gruñendo de vez en cuando.

John Watson observaba a su compañero sin querer interrumpir, cuando Sherlock estaba concentrado era mejor esperar a que le contara por qué estaba tan de mal humor esa mañana.

 **-Molly tampoco puede, ni la Sra. Hudson, ni Lestrade ni nadie, pero que pasa en esta ciudad que no se puede encontrar a una niñera!.**

 **-Tendremos que llevar a Sherrinford con nosotros** \- dijo John no haciéndose mayores problemas.

 **-Claro que no, Sherrinford es solo problemas y además no deja que me concentré, llevarlo con nosotros sería una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo.**

 **-Buenos días hermanito, yo también te quiero -** dijo Sherrinford todavía en pijamas sentándose en la pequeña mesa, tomando una taza para servirse una taza humeante de café **\- Buenos días Dr. Watson** \- saludó a John por cortesía.

 **-Que tal Sherrinford, dormiste bien?**

 **-Un poco.**

 **-Al menos es algo, hay personas que no toman la responsabilidad de descansar.**

John dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a Sherlock que sabía no había dormido nada por pensar en el caso que estaban resolviendo, todo un contraste con su hermano menor que así en pijamas y despeinado Sherrinford Holmes se veía muy inocente y vulnerable.

 **-Descansar es aburrido -** dijo Sherlock ignorando las palabras de su amigo, puso sus manos juntas y con una sonrisa pícara dijo la frase con la que comenzaba sus aventuras.

 **-El juego ha comenzado.**

Sherrinford vio a su hermano como si estuviera loco y John rodó los ojos, aunque secretamente tenía una sensación de disfrute por lo que sabía vendría, un caso más para añadir a su blog.

 **-Cof cof, no te olvidas de algo? cof cof**

John devolvió a la realidad a Sherlock señalándole con la mirada a su hermano.

 **-No.**

Sherlock se puso su largo abrigo, cuando puso atención a las señas de John.

 **-Ah sí, tú!-** Dijo señalando a su hermano menor.

 **-Yo?** \- Replicó Sherrinford con sarcasmo.

 **-Te quedarás solo acá en Baker Street.**

 **-En serio?**

Sherrinford se alegró de que por fin escuchaba algo que en verdad le gustaba.

 **-Si es en serio, recuerda que te dije que no pienso que necesites una niñera.**

John se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que escuchaba de su amigo, hace unos momentos era quien buscaba una niñera para su hermano y ahora decía y quería todo lo contrario, definitivamente Sherlock estaba ansioso por resolver el caso de una muerte sin testigos y sin arma homicida, de otra manera no se le hubiese ocurrido dejar a su hermano menor solo.

 **-Volveré por la tarde o en cuanto pueda** \- lo miro divertido- **ni se te ocurra salir de Baker Street.**

 **-Claro hermanito me quedaré muy quietecito** \- dijo el adolescente de muy buen humor.

Sherlock se acercó a el niño para mirarlo directo a los ojos **\- Claro que te quedaras muy quietecito monstruito, verás acabo de llamar a Mycroft él será tu niñera, puede que yo no crea que necesites una niñera pero Mycroft si lo cree necesario así que él mismo va a cuidarte o más bien a vigilarte hasta que vuelva.**

Sherrinford puso mala cara - **No soy un monstruo -** dijo haciendo un puchero - **y cuando viene el infinitamente ocupado y estirado de Mycroft?**

 **-Mycroft no va a venir, él ya nos está vigilando seguro que ya re direccionó un satélite y todas las cámaras que pudo conseguir, nuestro hermano tiene muchos recursos es todo un Gran Hermano.**

Sherrinford se quedó pensativo **\- Estás bromeando verdad?, lo dices solo para que no salga de este lugar?**

 **-Yo que tu Sherrinford no saldría por esa puerta, si quieres comer algo solo llama a Mycroft y te lo hará llegar, ahora me voy** \- dijo Sherlock y salió rápidamente de Baker Street seguido de John que apenas se despidió de Sherrinford.

Sherrinford termino de tomar su desayuno, se bañó, vistió y cuando estaba listo para salir de Baker Street se quedó pensando en las palabras de Sherlock, pero inmediatamente desechó las advertencias, no podría ser verdad, Mycroft no haría algo así, seguro que era una de esos cuentos que Sherlock le contaba sólo para salirse con la suya, podría haberle resultado cuando era un niño pero no ahora.

Así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta de salida casi inmediatamente su celular sonó insistentemente, al mirarlo el adolescente retrocedió sus pasos y quitó la mano de la perilla, era Mycroft.

 **-A donde crees que vas jovencito, no tienes permiso para salir -** dijo un enfurecido Mycroft que no dejo que Sherrinford siquiera dijera Hola.

 **-Mycroft, pero cómo?**

 **-Ahora vuelve a donde estabas y te pones a repasar la materia de la Universidad tus notas están muy por debajo de tu potencial.**

 **-Pero soy el mejor alumno de la clase, en todas las materias** \- dijo sintiendo un poco de orgullo por sus logros académicos.

 **-Ser el mejor en promedio no es sinónimo de excelencia así que hazme caso y ponte a estudiar.**

 **-Y si no lo hago qué?**

Rebelde como siempre Sherrinford tentó a su hermano mayor.

 **-Si no me haces caso, bueno, me obligas a ser más estricto y tu trasero va a conocer el cepillo de mamá.**

Sherrinford se desesperó por la amenaza, la mano de su hermano ya dolía mucho cuando lo castigaba incluir ese pedazo de madera sería muchísimo peor, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas pero luego recordó que en efecto en ese momento, tal amenaza quedaría en solo palabras pues Mycroft no estaba ahí.

 **-Y sacaras espacio de tu apretada agenda para hacerlo?**

 **-Sherrinford no me retes!**

 **-Mycroft déjame en paz, sólo quiero salir un momento a estirar las piernas y además porque no molestas a Sherlock, él debería estar acá, no es cierto?**

 **-Ya crucé mis palabras con Sherlock y estoy cansado de que ustedes dos siempre hagan lo que se les dé la gana, no son capaces de obedecer, siempre me obligan a tomar decisiones extremas.**

 **-Eso no es cierto, a ti te gusta ser el que da las órdenes más extenuantes de cumplir.**

 **-Difícilmente disfruto que dichas órdenes siempre sean cuestionadas y no obedecidas, así que Sherrinford quédate en Baker Street.**

 **-Pero por qué yo tengo que obedecer y Sherlock puede hacer lo que quiere cuando quiere?!**

 **-Porque eres menor de edad, porque eres el menor de los tres y sobre todo porque hace menos de un mes te fuiste a pasear por el mundo sin pedir permiso, en lo que a mí respecta todavía estas en periodo de prueba para dejarte hacer lo que quieras.**

 **-No es justo!**

Sherrinford dio un pisotón en el piso, era muy difícil pelear y ganar una pelea con su hermano mayor.

 **-No me interesa si es justo o no, sólo quiero que me obedezcas, por todos los cielos! no salgas de Baker Street.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Un pero más Sherrinford y seré yo quien cuelgue y créeme que me verás allí en menos de lo que crees, así que por tu capacidad de estar sentado cómodamente será mejor que me obedezcas, hablo en serio.**

 **-Está bien! aggggg!**

Sherrinford colgó con brusquedad y lanzó el teléfono al sofá largo de la pequeña salita, rojo de la rabia por ser tratado como un niño, un niño!, entonces se dispuso a comportarse como uno empezando una pataleta y lanzando cosas al piso, su desahogo estaba desordenando aún más el departamento hasta que una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

 **-Cuánta energía desperdiciada.**

Sorprendido de ser pillado en pleno berrinche el adolescente se paró en seco, lentamente se dio vuelta para ver quien lo estaba observando, no era la Señora Hudson ni tampoco Molly Hooper, era una mujer diferente.

Una mujer como nunca había visto Sherrinford, era hermosa y elegante una mezcla de sensualidad felina que inmediatamente llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas.

 **-Hola** \- dijo tímidamente Sherrinford, cosa extraña en el menor de los Holmes que puede ser muchas cosas pero tímido no lo describía.

La mujer entró en la sala como si la conociera muy bien se acercó peligrosamente al joven que se había quedado parado en el centro de todo como un ciervo hipnotizado por una luz cegadora, la mujer quedó frente a él observando detenidamente **\- Así que eres el tercer hermano.**

 **-Soy Sherrinford Holmes -** luego de unos minutos en completo silencio **-disculpe mi falta de educación por favor** -dijo mostrando la silla en el centro de la sala.

La mujer dejó su largo abrigo cuidadosamente en el sofá, el mismo que Sherrinford había usado como foco de su pataleta.

 **-No me preguntas mi nombre** \- la mujer hizo un gesto de reprobación con la cabeza **\- eres muy confiado Sherrinford, que diría Mycroft.**

Al escuchar nombrar a su hermano mayor Sherrinford se puso en alerta **-No te preocupes no busco a Mycroft, busco a Sherlock pero veo que no está, no te molesta si lo espero?**

 **-A Sherlock! acaso mi hermano conoce a una mujer como tú…**

 **-Concéntrate Sherrinford, te hice una pregunta.**

 **-Oh sí!, quiero decir no, claro que no me molesta que esperes a que llegue Sherlock, solo que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, disculpa mi hermano no suele recibir muchas visitas.**

 **-Tengo una idea mejor, que te parece si te invito a tomar algo y de paso nos conocemos mejor?** \- la mujer sonrió maliciosamente.

Sherrinford quiso decir inmediatamente que sí, pero luego recordó las palabras de Mycroft y sus tontas amenazas pero la mujer era tan hermosa y él quería conocerla saber cómo es que conocía a Sherlock acaso era una novia de su hermano? tantas preguntas.

 **-Oh ya veo, no te dejan salir, acaso te has portado mal Sherrinford? eres un niño travieso?**

 **-Claro que No, no soy ningún niño, agradezco su invitación pero ni siquiera se su nombre -** dijo el chico ni siquiera Mycroft lo intimidaba tanto.

 **-Irene Adler.**

 **-Un gusto de conocerla Irene** \- Sherrinford le dio su sonrisa triunfal

 **-Oh ten cuidado con lo que quieres jovencito, no me tientes.**

Sherrinford ahora sonrió abiertamente **\- Es cierto que no te conozco, pero tú, Irene tampoco me conoces** \- dijo intentando sonar lo más seguro y peligroso posible- **me llenas de curiosidad, tentada a qué?**

La mujer se paró del sofá felinamente posó su mano sobre su abrigo y sacó una fusta negra y delgada, Sherrinford se quedó en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos **-Me gusta tu descaro, realmente ustedes los Holmes tienen algo que no me puedo resistir.**

 **-Qué es eso?** \- dijo Sherrinford alarmado.

 **-Esto?** \- dijo la mujer golpeando la fusta en el aire **\- Esto es mi instrumento de trabajo** \- y volvió a golpear el aire con la fusta **\- Tienes razón Sherrinford no nos conocemos, soy una Dominatrix.**

 **-Una Dominatrix? tu….**

 **-Me gusta castigar a muchachos traviesos y algo me dice que tu eres uno muy travieso, incluso más que Sherlock -** y la mujer le guiño un ojo.

Sherrinford abrió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido, fue en ese momento que la puerta de Baker Street volvió a abrirse para dar paso a la figura alta y delgada de Mycroft.

 **-Aléjate de mi hermano Irene.**

Sherrinford nunca se sintió más feliz de ver a Mycroft.

 **-No me interesa tu hermano pequeño, aunque en unos años más quién sabe** \- dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por la mejilla dejando la fusta encima de la mesa de la sala. **-Tú sabes a quien busco.**

 **-Sherrinford ve a tu cuarto!** \- grito Mycroft tan serio que Sherrinford no fue capaz de rebatir nada y salió casi corriendo para el cuarto donde se alojaba, cerró la puerta pero no entró su curiosidad pudo más que el miedo que daba Mycroft cuando se enojaba en serio, así que Sherrinford se quedó quietecito en un lugar seguro para escuchar la conversación entre la extraña mujer y Mycroft.

 **-Dónde está Sherlock?-** preguntó Irene.

 **-Conoces sus hábitos.**

 **-Resolviendo crímenes, que desperdicio de energía pero me parece que eso es sanguinario.**

A lo lejos Sherrinford se sonrojo, maldecía haberse comportado tan infantil y que por mala suerte le haya visto Irene, sólo esperaba que no se lo dijera a su hermano.

 **-No lo extendamos más Irene-** Mycroft hablaba lo más natural con la mujer.

 **-Y qué vas hacer Mycroft Holmes?**

El mayor sin más sacó unas esposas de su abrigo, Irene por supuesto se sintió ofendida.

 **-Por favor ni siquiera debes saber ponerlas.**

 **-Eso no está en tela de juicio.**

 **-Y tu posición en el gobierno? creí que no te ensuciabas las manos con oficios menores como arrestar a una fugitiva muerta.**

 **-Cuando el objetivo se esconde en el departamento de mi hermano intervengo, no dudes de eso.**

Irene sonrió ante la demostración de afecto que demostraba Mycroft.

 **-Vamos Mycroft según el gobierno de Inglaterra estoy muerta** \- dijo la mujer mientras se dejaba poner las esposas.

Nuevamente las puertas de Baker Street se abrieron pero esta vez para dejar pasar a su célebre ocupante

 **-Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

 **-Tuve que venir por seguridad nacional.**

Sherlock impasible en su mirada la fijó directamente en Irene.

 **-La pregunta iba dirigida a ti.**

Mycroft rodó los ojos exasperado y el Doctor Watson se quedó boquiabierto al igual que Sherrinford quien en estos momentos había puesto a Sherlock 5 escalones más arriba en su prestigiada marca de conquistador.

 **-Error humano.**

Irene sonrió coquetamente y sin más se acercó al detective, le dio un besito muy suave en los labios haciendo que el asombro reine en Baker Street pero dejando a Sherlock inmutable ante la muestra de cariño.

 **-Ya veo.**

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir y Mycroft aprovechó para ponerle las esposas.

 **-Ya es tiempo Irene.**

 **-Lo sé pero no sé porque presiento que valió la pena.**

Mycroft se llevaba a la mujer pero Sherlock lo interrumpió.

 **-Espera.**

Irene se sorprendió en su interior y atentamente esperó a escuchar que tenía para decir el altamente funcional sociópata Sherlock Holmes.

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Cuando llegue el momento espero el mío.**

 **-Lo tendrás.**

La mujer sonrió altiva nadie le quitaría este triunfo.

Mycroft salió con Irene Adler de Baker Street, él no necesitaba preguntar como John estaba a punto de hacerlo a Sherlock, a que se refería Irene con la espera cuando llegue el momento, él sabía que se refería al regalo de cumpleaños que la mujer le había dado a su hermano.

 **-Sherrinford deja de espiar y baja** \- dijo Sherlock que se había dado cuenta apenas entrar que su hermano pequeño no estaba en su cuarto.

Sherrinford lo miraba con otros ojos, casi podría decir que con admiración **\- Irene es tu novia? y además es una fugitiva?.**

Sherlock ni siquiera respondió solo se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala junto a John, pero su hermano no se la iba a dejar pasar, ahora sentía mucha curiosidad por la vida de su hermano detective.

 **-Vamos hermanito no me dejaras así, es que jamás te imagine con una mujer como esa, es hermosa y peligrosa, siempre pensé que tu trabajo era aburrido y desagradable sabes con eso de ir a ver cadáveres y esas cosas pero…..**

Sherlock le hizo un gesto con la mano **\- Sherrinford no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dejado bajar.**

Sherrinford hizo una mueca pero no pensaba quedarse encerrado en ese pequeño cuarto que Sherlock llamaba habitación, Mycroft podría ser estricto pero vivía en un lugar decente las habitaciones eran grandes y cómodas.

 **-Piensas encerrarme y matarme de hambre.**

Sherlock rodó los ojos **\- Eres tan melodramático Sherrinford que a veces pienso que deberías haber sido actor.**

 **-En serio? no porque como actor seguro que me moriría de hambre y no tengo espíritu de mártir, quiero ganar dinero rápido.**

 **-Legalmente, espero porque si no Mycroft no te dejará vivir en paz.**

Gruño Sherrinford, si no tuviera a Mycroft vigilando, él ya se hubiera hecho de algún dinero jugando en los casinos era tan fácil hacer trampas para ganar algo, especialmente cuando tu IQ te daba la ventaja y puedes contar más rápido que el crupier

 **-Tengo hambre Sherlock, ya es hora del almuerzo, quieres que llame a mamá para decirle que quieres encerrarme y además matarme de hambre - dijo el chico angelicalmente -oh y de paso contarle que conocí a Irene….**

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se paró de su cómodo sofá **\- Busca un abrigo, monstruito vamos a comer algo.**

Sherrinford iba a reclamar pero prefirió subir antes de que Sherlock realmente lo matara de hambre.

 **-Yo también tengo hambre pero debo ir a casa, Mary me está esperando.**

 **-Por favor John, no me dejes solo con Sherrinford.**

John río de buena gana **\- me voy Sherlock, ten paciencia con Sherrinford es solo un niño.**

Sherlock gruño mientras Sherrinford bajaba de muy buen humor, los tres habitantes de Baker Street salieron a las heladas calles de Londres **\- Me despido** \- dijo John Watson y salió rápidamente por un taxi.

 **-A dónde vamos?**

Sherlock apuntó la pequeña cafetería cerca de su apartamento.

Sherrinford puso mala cara **\- A mamá no le gustará saber que me alimentas con comida chatarra, tu sabes como es ella con lo de la alimentación.**

 **-Que quieres Sherrinford?**

 **-Ir a un restaurante decente, con un menú adecuado, después de todo no te cansas de repetir que soy un niño y eso quiere decir que estoy en crecimiento.**

Sherlock rodó sus ojos **\- Está bien vamos camina -** dijo el detective mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres en busca de un restaurante para comer algo, cosa que Sherlock encontraba que era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Sherrinford se paseaba por la pequeña sala del 221B de Baker Street, se sentía humillado como era posible que lo dejaran otra vez ahí sin darle la oportunidad de salir y con la Sra. Hudson de niñera que se pensaban sus hermanos que era un niño? aunque ya se lo había dicho Mycroft él estaba seguro que no lo era.

 **-Sherrinford cariño te traje un bocadillo** \- dijo amablemente la Sra. Hudson dejando una bandeja en la mesa de la sala.

 **-Gracias Sra. Hudson -** dijo amablemente el joven, le dio una sonrisa inocente.

 **-Cariño no te preocupes Sherlock volverá pronto y te hará compañía.**

 **-No necesito compañía, necesito salir!**

 **-No es necesario elevar la voz jovencito.**

Sherrinford se avergonzó un poco pero no porque se sintiera mal de haber sido grosero con la Señora Hudson sino porque sabía que de tener una oportunidad de salir tendría que ser porque de alguna manera logró engatusar a la señora con su aspecto de niño inocente y bien portado.

 **-Lo siento mucho Señora Hudson, discúlpeme.**

 **-Oh, está bien querido nadie ha muerto por una voz elevada.**

 **-Usted cree que tal vez pueda dar una vuelta a la manzana hasta que llegue Sherlock?**

La Señora Hudson vio directamente a los ojitos azules de su jovencito a cargo y no pudo más que ceder a su petición, estaba a punto de darle su aprobación pero Sherlock apareció en el departamento.

 **-No hay necesidad cariño, tu hermano ya llegó.**

 **-Genial…**

Sherrinford dijo lo más sarcástico que pudo y la señora Hudson sonrió por su descaro, contenta de que podía seguir con sus actividades se despidió de los hermanos.

 **-Pensé que tardarías más.**

 **-Yo creía lo mismo, pero afortunadamente mi trabajo de campo rindió frutos ahora debo analizar estos.**

Sherlock tenía muestras muy raras en una bolsa de plástico, misma bolsa que sujetaba como si fuera el más preciado tesoro, sus ojos brillaban como si se tratase del más preciado diamante.

 **-Voy a estar ocupado así que no me interrumpas.**

 **-Para que te molestaría Sherlock?**

 **-No lo sé monstruito mi imaginación no es clara respecto a la hora en la que decides hacer tus travesuras.**

 **-Acá no hay nada que hacer, me voy a aburrir.**

 **-Te compadezco, no hay cosa peor.**

Sherlock hablaba en serio pero estaba más entusiasmado en investigar las muestras que tenía en la bolsa.

 **-Pero dada la ventaja de tu juventud estoy seguro que podrás distraerte con algo.**

 **-Distraerme? que acaso crees que tengo 5 años!?**

 **-Por la manera en que te encanta gritar diría que sí pero como obviamente no tienes esa edad me refería a que tienes la ventaja de distraerte con cualquier otra actividad.**

 **-Acá ni siquiera hay un televisor decente.**

 **-Entonces lee.**

 **-Ya me leí todos esos libros.**

 **-Come algo.**

 **-Tu nevera está vacía.**

 **-Juega con tu celular.**

 **-Mycroft lo tiene confiscado.**

 **-Sherrinford no tengo tiempo ni paciencia, dado tu IQ tan alto estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo en que distraerte ahora no me molestes, estoy ocupado.**

Sherlock se encerró en su cocina donde tenía todo su equipo para experimentos, dejando a Sherrinford con la palabra en la boca, Sherlock era un auténtico dictador, podría parecer no tan terrible como Mycroft pero era sólo apariencia, lo dejó solo y echado a su suerte.

Decir que Sherrinford era un chico brillante era quedarse un poco corto, él era un Holmes digno hermano de Mycroft y Sherlock pero no siempre lo demostraba, por lo general usaba su IQ para molestar a sus hermanos mayores, nunca en los estudios o en algo provechoso por eso era que Mycroft siempre lo vigilaba, desconfiaba del adolescente porque sabía de su potencial.

Sherrinford solo tenía que concentrarse en algo, lamentablemente para Sherlock ese algo en ese momento era él, así que Sherrinford se adentró en examinar cada parte del apartamento de su hermano y descubrir sus secretos, después de conocer a Irene Adler la vida de Sherlock se le presentaba como algo interesante.

Recorrió primero la habitación de su hermano, un desperdicio de tiempo solo pudo reafirmar que los hábitos de Sherlock dejaban mucho que desear, en eso el menor de los Holmes se parecía más a Mycroft, paso a la sala en donde algo le llamó la atención, que hacía una caja fuerte oculta en la sala de su hermano.

Ah pero qué desafío para un adolescente sin nada más que hacer, el chico miró detenidamente la caja fuerte como si retara a un oponente, sonrió al acordarse de la caja fuerte en el despacho de Mycroft escondida detrás de una magnifica pintura clásica victoriana de John Ruskin.

La caja fuerte de Sherlock era mucho más precaria que la de Mycroft por lo que no sólo fue fácil de abrir sino que algo decepcionante para Sherrinford, cuál otra podría ser la palabra clave, su hermano era muy predecible, no había más probabilidad certera que la palabra clave sea "Redbeard" y la caja dio a conocer todo sus secretos que no eran muchos solo una pequeño sobre blanco, por un momento Sherrinford pensó que era un medicamento pero tomó el sobre para inspeccionar debidamente. Era ligero, sin peso y cuando lo abrió vio con extrañeza un polvo blanco.

Luego de inspeccionar el extraño polvo blanco, su primer impulso fue probarlo pero algo lo detuvo quizás la voz de Mycroft que sonaba en su cabeza, su voz de advertencia al igual que la voz de su madre y padre ambos muy preocupados sobre el consumo de drogas.

Entonces el cerebro de Sherrinford tomó el control pasando los recuerdos delante de él como si fueran una película.

Primero Mycroft hablando fuerte dándole lo que sería su primer sermón sobre las drogas pero no solo era la voz de Mycroft en segundo plano se escuchaba claramente los sollozos de su madre y las palabras de su padre intentando consolarla.

Segundo su viaje inesperado, esa vez fue tan repentino, tan extraño que lo hizo pensar que sus padres querían deshacerse de él, ni siquiera Mycroft se quedó para cuidarlo contrataron una niñera y lo que tenía grabado en su cerebro era la imagen de los tres bajo un halo de tristeza.

Solo faltaba alguien en todas estas escenas donde estaba Sherlock? él único de la familia que no lo había sermoneado, él único que bajó la vista al verlo devuelta de su viaje.

Una sola conclusión le gritaba su mente brillante: Culpable.

Lo que tenía en sus manos era la prueba irrefutable de la culpabilidad de su hermano, Sherlock era un drogadicto, lo que había en ese sobre era Cocaína.

Sin siquiera pensarlo hecho el sobre en su bolsillo, ese sobre era ahora su llave hacia la libertad, oh sí, dulce pero muy dulce venganza para el dictador de Sherlock que había osado encerrarlo como un animalito salvaje. Podría decirse que Sherrinford estaba siendo muy cruel con su juego planeado pero su mente maquiavélica no daba paso a los sentimientos cuando quería conseguir lo que quería.

Sherlock había estado encerrado en su cocina-laboratorio toda la tarde concentrado en su mundo sin siquiera pensar en su hermano, con tal que no hiciera ruido a él no le importaba hasta que sintió la molesta voz del chico **\- Sherlock voy a dar una vuelta vuelvo en un par de horas-** Raras veces el mejor detective del mundo dejaba su rutina de lado, pero la sentencia dictada por su hermanito menor lo sacó de su estado perdido.

 **-Que dijiste?-** Sherlock se sacó las gafas de plástico de seguridad.

 **-Me oíste-** Sherrinford se puso las llaves en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.- **Voy a dar una vuelta, no me esperes.**

 **-Ok buena broma** \- Sherlock fingió reír- **Vuelve.**

 **-No estoy bromeando.**

 **-Sherrinford no tengo tiempo para tus locuras, ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta** \- dijo Sherlock abriendo por primera vez esa tarde la puerta de la cocina para ver a su hermano con el abrigo puesto y listo para salir **\- Si eso quieres hermanito** \- dijo en el mismo tono que Mycroft lo hacía **\- voy a llamar a Mycroft**.

Sherrinford se sonrió **\- Creo que en verdad lees la mente hermano, eso mismo estaba pensando, así puedo mostrarle esto -** el chico sacó de uno de los bolsillos un sobre que inmediatamente Sherlock reconoció y lo asustó mucho pero sutilmente cambio su rostro y no necesitó explicación para lo que su hermano insinuaba, tonto de él que olvidó ese paquete escondido "por si acaso" lo necesitara, oh pero no todo estaba perdido.

 **-Amenazarme a mí? De verdad te crees tan listo?-** Sherlock se acercó a su hermano.

 **-No te amenazo, hermano como crees que podría hacer algo tan bajo -** dijo poniendo cara de preocupado **\- solo busco la solución a un problema, yo quiero salir y tu no quieres que Mycroft sepa que aún tienes guardada esto -** dijo mostrando el sobre.

 **-Una amenaza en cada letra, que te hace pensar que voy a ceder ante la amenaza de un niño?**

 **-No soy un niño y ...y…** -Sherrinford vio que su hermano no estaba intimidado como ilusamente pensaba que lo estaría **\- y si no accedes se lo voy a decir a Mycroft y él se lo dirá a mamá y a papá.**

 **-Y?-** Sherlock se acercó más a su hermano y por más que no lo creyera, Sherrinford estaba siendo el único intimidado.

 **-Y….no le tienes miedo a Mycroft?** \- Sherrinford retrocedió tres pasos.

 **-Sí, mucho-** Sherlock fingió temblar, lo cierto era que su rivalidad con Mycroft nunca fue por miedo **\- Pero por lo que veo, tu le tienes más miedo que yo, me equivoco?-** Sherlock agarro el celular y fingió marcar el número del mayor.

 **-Nooooo! Sherlock no llames a Mycroft! no le digas que estaba a punto de salir**.

Sherlock guardó el teléfono en su abrigo largo azul.

 **-Nunca me equivoco Sherrinford-** Sonrió con malicia.

 **-Maldito dictador! me encarcelas a tu puro antojo! eres igual de paranoico que Mycroft los dos están locos!**

Sherlock esperó a que su hermanito dejara de insultar pero las palabras coloridas no dejaban de salir de su boca.

 **-Obsesivo, cabrón de mierda!**

 **-Es todo?-** Sherlock vio impaciente su reloj.

 **-Aggg no te soporto! no me prestas atención!**

 **-Te presto más atención de la que le daría a cualquier otra persona que interrumpe mi trabajo y lo hago porque eres mi hermano, mi hermano menor y como soy tu hermano mayor te guste o no vas a hacerme caso.**

Sherlock sujetó a Sherrinford por su brazo derecho y lo sentó en el sillón de John, inmediatamente lo amarró con lo que encontró para que no se moviera de ese lugar.

 **-Hey! has perdido la cabeza! Sherlock suéltame!**

 **-No, te di la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando eso no implique salir y estabas a punto de chantajearme bajo amenaza para dar una "vuelta", te conozco Sherrinford además olvidas quién soy, sé perfectamente que ibas en dirección a apostar, por eso tienes el dinero en tu bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón envuelto en esa tela de la "suerte" para tus apuestas, puedo perder la cabeza pero no soy tonto, no vas a ir a perderte en ese mundo nunca más, punto.**

 **-Se lo voy a decir a mi mamá-** Sherrinford dijo en un tono lastimero porque no podía moverse.

 **-Es mi madre también y ya te he dicho que no me doblego ante las amenazas.**

Sherlock estaba muy satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer por lo que Sherrinford se irritó más.

 **-Ahora te das de "Hermano Mayor" cuando solo eres un maldito drogadicto!**

 **-No me tientes Sherrinford que no solo te puedo amarrar sino también amordazar.**

Sherrinford se quedó boquiabierto junto a sus grandes y extendidos ojos azules.

 **-Así me gusta, quieto y callado.**

Sherlock dio por terminada su labor y se encaminó otra vez a su cocina- laboratorio sin dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que le había lanzado Sherrinford, le habían dolido y maldijo su estupidez, época oscura de su vida por más que quería olvidarlo, siempre volvía a él.

 **-Nos vemos más tarde-** Dijo lo más natural que pudo.

Sherrinford maldijo su suerte ahora no solo estaba encerrado sino amarrado sin poder ni siquiera gritar porque nunca había visto a Sherlock comportarse así con él, se había equivocado con su hermano que siempre se había mostrado tan poco interesado en la vida del resto de la familia, pensó que si encontraba su punto débil iba a ceder a sus caprichos pero ahora estaba en una posición de no poder negociar.

Nunca le pareció más eterno el tiempo a Sherrinford, estaba a punto de volverse loco, parecía que ya estaba sentado horas y horas y horas, lo peor es que estaba sintiendo hambre y estaba seguro que su hermano no lo alimentaría….su hermano...Sherrinford empezó a pensar en cómo se había comportado desde que Mycroft lo dejó ahí. No había sido su mejor comportamiento y lo último que le dijo, había sido horrible. Sintió muy feo, recordó los rostros de sus padres abnegados por la situación de Sherlock y el como una vil cucaracha intentó aprovecharse, Sherrinford suspiro con tristeza, pero las amarras le hacían daño a sus muñecas, cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar? acaso iba a morir, ese sería su castigo por tratar tan mal a su hermano.

De pronto escuchó pasos de las escaleras y pensó que era la amable señora Hudson con comida, sonrió con auténtica felicidad cuando la puerta de Baker Street se abrió Sherrinford vio luz en su noche más oscura, seguro era su salvadora pero era nada menos que Mycroft y por un momento pensó que era su imaginación o un mal sueño.

No lo era, era la cruda realidad.

 **-Que ha pasado?** \- Mycroft dijo inmediatamente al ver a su hermano atado al sillón.

 **-Mycroft, ayuda-** Sherrinford no perdió oportunidad en victimizarse.

 **-Sherrinford que has hecho? -** Su hermano le preguntó mientras lo desamarraba.

 **-Yo?, y por qué no piensas que el que hizo algo malo fue Sherlock.**

 **-Obviamente fuiste tu, por eso estás atado o no?**

 **-Si, si, si muy listo.**

 **-A ver niño, que has hecho ahora para que Sherlock haya tenido que atarte?**

Mycroft estaba forzando para que la sonrisa no se le escapara, porque conociendo tan bien como conocía a Sherlock, sabía que el monstruito debió volverlo loco para que tomara esa acción.

 **-Yo no hice nada.**

Sherrinford bajó la mirada y Mycroft ya tenía su respuesta.

 **-Por dios santo Sherrinford! trataste de huir!**

 **-No, yo no iba a huir.**

 **-No me mientas, sé perfectamente cuando mientes.**

Mycroft no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para oír a Sherrinford contar las verdades a medias así que no podía hacer otra cosa que llamar a su otro hermano **\- Sherlock Me puedes explicar que pasa! -** gritó Mycroft delante de la puerta de la cocina.

 **-Estoy ocupado!-** Sherlock devolvió el grito.

Mycroft rodó los ojos, no hizo ninguna expresión pero sentía que su cabello se le estaba cayendo del estrés **\- Este no es el momento para juegos, Sherlock ven acá en este momento no es una petición!** \- como no recibía respuesta, trató de hacer lo que no quería, indagar con Sherrinford.

 **-Me explicas por las buenas o por las malas Sherrinford, tu escoges.**

Sherrinford volvió a bajar la cabeza y Mycroft sólo podía intuir que no era nada bueno.

 **-Y ya sabes cómo será por las malas.**

Mycroft se quitó el saco y empezó a remangarse la camisa, la verdad no estaba para juegos había tenido días de arduo trabajo y su hermanos no ayudaban en nada, francamente hasta el mismo se sorprendía de lo paciente que había sido.

Sherrinford trago grueso pero la verdad no iba a decir que trató de chantajear a Sherlock porque encontró cocaína en su poder, no podía hacerlo, podría ser un chico malcriado pero no un soplón.

 **-Bien, tú lo has querido.**

Mycroft agarró a su hermanito por el brazo derecho y lo tumbó en sus rodillas al tiempo que él se sentaba, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a darle nalgadas.

 **-PLAFFF! Que ha pasado Sherrinford?**

 **-NOOOO Mycroft!**

 **-Te hice una pregunta PLAFF! PLAFF! PLAFF!**

Cayeron tres fuertes nalgadas al centro del trasero, mismas hicieron gimotear al adolescente que ya tenía lagrimitas en sus ojos, su hermano era muy duro a la hora de castigar.

 **-Auuuuuuu me dolió, ya no por favor, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nooooooooooooooooo.**

 **-Responde Sherrinford, o vendrán más PLAFFF!**

De la cocina se sintió ruido de pasos, Sherlock se presentaba en la escena e impredecible para Mycroft detuvo su mano al aire que estaba a punto de caer por sexta vez en el trasero de Sherrinford.

 **-Espera Mycroft, no todo es culpa de Sherrinford**

Sherrinford aprovechó para levantarse del regazo de su hermano y se puso detrás de Sherlock mientras sin ninguna discreción se pasaba una mano por el área lastimada y otra quitándose las lagrimillas.

 **-Ve a la habitación de John, Sherrinford** \- Dijo Sherlock.

 **-No, Sherrinford te quedas aquí-** Dijo Mycroft.

Sherrinford se quedó parado sin saber que hacer y sin querer desobedecer a ninguno de sus hermanos.

Mycroft miró a sus hermanos intentando escudriñar en sus más oscuros pensamientos, intentando saber qué había pasado, miraba caras de culpable en los dos, al igual que Sherlock, Mycroft era muy bueno haciendo deducciones y mejor cuando se trataban de sus hermanos.

 **-Obviamente trataste de salir -** Miro a Sherrinford **\- y tú se lo impediste-** Miró a Sherlock- **por eso estaba amarrado pero aquí hay algo más que ninguno me lo está diciendo.**

Mycroft paseaba entre sus hermanos mirando y deduciendo hasta que se paró delante de Sherrinford **\- Dame el sobre Sherrinford, Ahora!**

Sherrinford se puso pálido y trago saliva mirando a Sherlock quien le dio su aprobación con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, sacó el sobre del bolsillo.

Si Mycroft estaba enojado antes ahora si que estaba en su límite.

 **-William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Voy a matarte! drogas! todavía con las drogas!**

 **-No sabía que aún estaban ahí.**

 **-Tu cuando olvidas tus escondites!**

 **-Llevo un año sin estimulantes.**

 **-Y esto que es? tu salvaguarda? un por si acaso?**

 **-Ya te dije que lo olvidé, olvido todo lo que me es trivial y lo que no me importa, lo sabes perfectamente.**

 **-Voy a morir prematuramente, por culpa de ustedes dos-** Mycroft se frotaba las sienes impacientemente **\- Sherrinford ve arriba y date una ducha, te iré a buscar para que cenemos luego de que hable seriamente con Sherlock.**

Sherrinford volvió a mirar a Sherlock de reojo para buscar su aprobación y aliviado salió a la ex- habitación de John.

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón y Mycroft estaba sentado en su frente.

 **-Deje a Sherrinford acá porque pensaba que lo podías cuidar y que podía estar seguro.**

 **-Lo cuidé, no puedes negarlo, si no lo ataba estarías buscándolo en uno de tus helicópteros.**

 **-Que no son de mi propiedad, son del estado.**

 **-Da igual, lo usas a tu antojo.**

 **-Sherlock ya basta! estoy diciéndote lo decepcionado que estoy de ti.**

 **-Mycroft, antes pude haber mentido o dicho cualquier cosa para obtener un poco pero no ahora, ahora es diferente.**

 **-Qué es diferente? qué es? Dímelo porque de verdad yo no veo ninguna diferencia.**

 **-Lo olvide, es simplemente eso, no hay más que analizar, no puedo cometer un error?**

 **-Olvidaste que tenías guardada una bolsa de cocaína? por favor Sherlock puedes olvidar todo menos la sustancia tóxica que casi te mata y por más que lo niegues sé que esa acción solo puede traducirse en una posible clara intención de...**

 **-Intención de qué?**

 **-Recaída, por supuesto.**

Sherlock se levantó airado de su sofá.

 **-Por todos los cielos! Por qué no puedes dejar la paranoia de vigilar mis pasos! dices que me dejaste a Sherrinford porque "confiaste" en que lo cuidaría, pero eso no es cierto, viniste aquí todos los días con cualquier excusa para vigilar y no para vigilarlo a él sino para vigilarme a mí!**

 **-Y no me arrepiento, imagínate si no venía!**

 **-Seguro que sobreviviría Mycroft, te lo aseguro!**

 **-Sí, lo harías-** Mycroft se levantó en busca de algo **\- pero soy tu hermano mayor y tu mi hermano menor y siempre contaras con mi apoyo, te guste o no, quieras o no.**

Sherlock no podía creer lo que acababa de sentir al escuchar esas palabras, ese mismo sentimiento que él tuvo cuando impidió que Sherrinford saliera a apostar, sería posible que Mycroft sintiera eso? bueno, eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho al menor de los tres, entonces podía tratar de entender a su hermano mayor, realmente se preocupaba por él, además Mycroft nunca se equivocaba en sus deducciones era demasiado certero para el gusto de Sherlock, así que tal vez su subconsciente había hecho guardar ese paquete para usarlo alguna vez.

 **-Mycroft…**

Sherlock Holmes estaba dispuesto a dar tal vez la tercera disculpa real en su vida

pero en cuanto vio a su hermano con la horrible vara en las manos sólo pudo decir una cosa.

 **-Oh no.**

Mycroft siguió su camino e hizo que su hermano se agachara para darle la paliza que le prometió si lo volvía a ver con drogas.

Sherlock cerró los ojos fuertemente y por cada varazo sentía que su cuerpo se iba para delante, era un dolor indescriptible y parecía que no iba a terminar nunca pero en algún momento dejó de sentir esos horribles varazos y dejó de escuchar el horrible sonido del aire cortado.

A penas pudo reincorporarse, pero el dolor no le importaba tanto como lo que quería decirle a su hermano.

 **-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.**

 **-Eso es lo mínimo que espero de ti.**

Implacable como siempre Mycroft estaba frente a su hermano con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Sherlock siguiera hablando, sabía que tenía algo más que decir.

 **-No se lo dije a Sherrinford pero me asusté al verlo con ese sobre..**

De todo lo que pensaba oír de la boca de su hermano, Mycroft no esperó escuchar eso, inconscientemente ablandó su rostro, la mirada y su porte.

 **-Me alegra saberlo, no voy a perder a ningún hermano por las drogas.**

Sherlock no sabía que decir, la protección de su hermano era palpable.

 **-Supongo que..que vas a llevarte a Sherrinford.**

 **-Aunque no lo creas Sherlock tengo mucho trabajo.**

Sherlock rodó los ojos, Mycroft nunca cambiaría su carácter odioso y aunque esta vez le pareció divertido no se lo dijo.

 **-No me llevaré a Sherrinford, hablaremos los dos con él en la mañana debe tener mil cosas en la cabeza después de lo que pasó.**

 **-Esta bien, me parece bien.**

 **-Pero tienes que deshacerte de todo lo que tengas guardado Sherlock, hablo en serio.**

 **-Dalo por hecho.**

 **-Y como no puedo cuidarlos las 24 horas del día vendrá alguien por mi.**

 **-Qué?**

Sherlock preguntó en un tono serio por lo que proponía su hermano mayor, había límites en cuanto a llevarse bien y escuchar y hacer caso y definitivamente aguantar a una niñera entraba a esos límites pero antes de que dijera cualquier reclamo, Mycroft habló.

 **-John Watson vendrá a cuidarlos, literalmente se quedará todo el día, se de buena fuente que Mary viajará a ver a sus padres por lo que el doctor está disponible, sé que es una persona bastante persuasiva para tratar con un Holmes.**

 **-Lo es.**

Sherlock no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, su entrañable amigo, era tal vez al único que hacía caso sin rechistar. Mycroft vio su reloj e hizo un gesto de negativas.

 **-Traeré a Sherrinford si es que no se durmió hambriento.**

 **-Improbable, el chico parece pozo sin fondo, espero hayas traído lo que le gusta porque desprecia las mejores papas fritas de Londres.**

 **-Que sean de tus conocidos no las hacen las mejores Sherlock.**

 **-No veo por qué no.**

Mycroft de repente pareció abatido, era el momento para sincerarse con su hermano **\- Pero tu observación me preocupa, Sherrinford es ambicioso y estrafalario, no me engaña sé que tiene una mente brillante y un potencial casi ilimitado, pero, sin embargo es un holgazán que hasta ahora no ha hecho nada sino es obligado a hacerlo, lo único que tengo claro es su gusto por el dinero y todo lo que ello conlleva-** Volvió su vista a Sherlock **-Es por eso que te necesito, por ahora puedo lidiar con él es un niño pero pronto ya no lo será y temo que tome un camino peligroso.**

 **-Yo no me preocuparía tanto, tienes el perfecto incentivo para que una persona y sobre todo un adolescente no tome un camino peligroso o equivocado.**

Sherlock se frotó el trasero con una ligera mueca lastimera, haciendo que Mycroft se quede sin palabras y eso no había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **-Bueno y cuál es el menú de hoy para el paladar de "príncipe" de Sherrinford?**

Sherlock preguntó de lo más casual para cambiar de tema,

 **-De haber sabido que se portó mal, no le hubiese traído esto.**

Mycroft se recrimino mientras le mostró el paquete sellado del mejor sushi de Londres, Sherlock puso cara de asco y ambos subieron a ver a su hermanito menor, Mycroft con el mismo porte de siempre pero Sherlock más lento que de costumbre.

 **EPILOGO**

Baker Street llevaba una semana en relativa calma, la convivencia entre el Dr. Watson y los Holmes era de lo más apacible solo se había roto un par de veces por riñas entre los hermanos pero nada que el Dr. Watson no pudiera arreglar sin tener que usar el nombre clave (Mycroft) para que se comporten.

Sherlock tocaba notas al azar en su violín mientras que Sherrinford pasaba una hoja y otra de unos de los volúmenes de una enciclopedia.

 **-Lo siento -** dijo Sherrinford mirando a su hermano **\- no quise decir lo que dije.**

Sherlock lo miró atentamente, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su hermano **\- No tienes que mentir Sherrinford, sé lo que fui y no me enorgullece, ya hablamos esto con Mycroft, pensé que quedó claro.**

 **-Sí, pero ese día no hablamos de lo que yo hice, no debí intentar chantajearte de esa forma fue muy bajo -** Sherrinford bajo la cabeza.

 **-Todo perdonado Sherrinford, no te preocupes por eso-** Sherlock se sintió un poco conmovido por la obvia preocupación de su hermano menor **\- Pero no vuelvas a intentar chantajearme monstruito habrá consecuencias serias.**

Sherrinford sonrió como si se tratara de una broma, pero la cara de Sherlock mostraba una sonrisa malévola que Sherrinford nunca había visto y sintió que sus pelos se erizaban, pensó que tal vez era bueno tomarle la palabra a su hermano, después de todo no quería conocer ese lado de Sherlock.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
